A Vampire's Tale
by Dreamers0rule0the0earth
Summary: Naruto, a pureblood vampire to the higest degree, is on the run and hides in a city known as a Vampire's Death Trap, Konoha. As time goes on, he makes new friends, enemies, and even sparks a love intrest. But will some old ememies destroy everything?
1. Chapter 1

Dreamers: Hello my lovely readers! Here's a story that I will try to stick with.

Earth: If any of you end up liking this story, plz comment on it. Oh yeah, Dreamers doesn't own anything but a laptop and a thing called a brain, so please don't hire any Naruto lawyers.

Dreamers: the main pairing will probably be Itanaru, there'll be KakaIru, but this is a side pairing, which there will be more of later. Oh yeah, WARNING: this is a yaoi story, don't know what that is, Google it. Also, this is an AU story.

Earth: well, I think that's it for now, on with the show!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**The city of Konoha is a well known tourist site, people from many other nations come to see it's many amazing things. Theatre's, shopping malls, arcades, and ever so much more is offered here. But the most amazing thing about the city is something that not even it's citizens know about. In Konoha's underground lies an organization, the ANBU, that's soul purpose is the hunt and to exterminate a creature older, stronger, and a lot smarter then a regular human: a vampire. Now you may think that vampires don't exist, but that is where you are sorely mistaken. Vampires have been around for the longest, in fact, no one knows how long or when they appeared, they just are. **

**[Konoha's Wall]**

a blonde haired teen sighed, looking down at the city before him, sound asleep. "hmm, Kabuto, why are we going to hide out here? It's a vampire death trap for goodness's sake! We're just asking to be killed" a messy black haired teen with a eye patch complained to a older looking teen, whose silver hair was held in a pony tail and wore glasses. "because, Obito, right now this is the only place safe enough we can hide in. Unless you want to hide in the Forest of Death, I suggest you keep quiet." Kabuto said, sounding a bit annoyed. Obito pouted, about to complain again, till the blonde spoke, "I think we should start looking for shelter, I don't want to be here when the hunters start patrolling." he said, pushing his slightly long hair out of his face, showing his gorgeous blue eyes.

"yes Naruto, sir." both teens said, voices dripping with respect. The blonde, Naruto, smiled, then disappeared, the other two following right behind.

**Underground: ANBU training room 7**

A teen with long black hair that was held in a pony tail and strange red eyes, that was a sign of a Uchiha, was currently training with the grace that so few could do. The way his sparring partners, who were some of the best, went down so fast was amazing. It was obvious this man was talented. "whoa, Itachi, I think you're done enough today, why not try resting now?" a scared, gray skinned man asked. "hn" was all that Kisame got out of the pale skinned man. "well, after you rest up a bit, the leader would like to see you; said something about your brother and Tobi graduating" Kisame said, knowing this would get the Uchiha's attention. He wasn't disappointed, for Itachi looked up at him, "is Madara coming?" he asked, voice and face hiding all emotion. "well, I think so, after all, Tobi is his little brother." Kisame said, a little uneasy. It was common knowledge that almost all the Uchiha clan was wiped out, except for the four youngest of the clan; Madara, his younger brother Tobi and their cousins, Itachi and Sasuke. A fact that isn't so well known, in fact, very few know it, Kisame being one, is that Itachi and Madara consider each other their rival. They don't hate each other, but they are defiantly not in any way friendly towards each other. So if ever someone happens to be on their team, one piece of advice for them; NEVER get in their way.

Itachi sighed, knowing things might get out of hand if he wasn't there. He may not like Madara, but Sasuke out right hated the man. He never knew why and didn't ask, for it wasn't any of his concern. He nodded to Kisame as he left, then walked down the hall to the meeting room, ignoring all his fan girls/boys.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Dreamers: PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! They keep me alive!!!!!!!!!**

**Earth: and if any beta sees this and wants to help, plz do. We could use all the help.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dreamers: Yo peoples! I'mmmmmmmmmmmmm~ baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack~ XD**

**Earth: …… any way, pay no mind to the dummy of an author, we would like to thank some one.**

**Dreamers: we do?…. Oh right! Thank you ****-xXKyuubi-DevilXx-**** for being our first lovely reviewer! You get cookies! **

**Earth: and an Itachi plush.**

**Dreamers: what if Kyuubi doesn't want it?**

**Earth: too bad, that's all I got. Want something else, Google it.**

**Dreamer: alright! Naruto isn't mine, so don't hire any lawyers. All I got is 10 bucks.**

**Earth: and warnings were in the first chap, so don't read if you don't like. NOW! ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Dreamers: (one more thing, I don't know how to reply to reviewers, so I'll reply in my notes)**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Underground: ANBU, Jonin lounge **

Itachi sighed, rubbing his temple, fighting off the current migraine. "what happened to you? You looked like you went to hell and back." Kisame said, handing the raven a cup of coffee. Itachi sighed again, remembering what happened awhile ago.

_1 hour ago….._

_Itachi had just gotten in the room when the Leader, Pein as he was known by a few as, was giving the speech for the few who had managed to graduate to a higher standing. Itachi came into the room, unnoticed by any one else, but for one. Itachi then made his way over by the empty seat, which happened to be by the one person he didn't want to see right then, and who had been the only one who noticed him._

"_Leader would like to see you later, Itachi." the man, who bore a similar appearance to the raven beside him, even the red eyes, yet his hair style a bit more untamed, said only loud enough for Itachi to hear. _

"_Kisame has already informed me, Madara." Itachi replied, his tone and face betraying no emotion what so ever._

"_good, I'll see you afterwards then." the man, Madara Uchiha, said, his voice matching that of Itachi's._

_Both men didn't talk to each other during the rest of the ceremony, paying attention only to the words, clapping when needed, and giving their full attention when their respected brothers were told to receive their Chunin badge, showing they could do much higher missions then Genin, but lower then Jonin. Itachi noticed Tobi when he when up to the leader to get his badge. Then again, with the bright orange mask he always wears, extremely messy hair, and hyper attitude, it's kind of hard not to notice him._

"_Yay! Tobi is a good boy!" the young teen said cheerfully, holding up his badge for all to see. Almost every one sweat dropped, including the two ravens watching from above in the stands. The young teen then went back to his place, as another teen came up. The boy's eyes were black, with a little bit of red at the edges, showing what bloodline he was from. He had an unusual hairstyle that oddly resembled that of a duck's rear, but it would be best not to speck of it or you make not have any hair left. This was Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest of his clan. _

_Itachi watched as his brother thanked the Leader for his badge, taking it, then returning with the others, standing by a fidgeting Tobi. He then went back to looking at the Leader, who was talking about how thing would get more serious from now, meaning they couldn't slack off. Then they were all dismissed, allowing the families of the graduates to speak with their respected families or friends; that is, if they had any. Madara and Itachi made it to where their brothers were, hearing Tobi's cheerful voice_

_he was talking to an annoyed Sasuke._

"_Tobi, that is enough." Madara said, sounding slightly annoyed himself. _

"_OK! Tobi is a good boy." Tobi said, then truly shut up when Madara glared._

_Itachi approached his own brother, nodding to him and vice versa. "you did well. Make sure you keep this up and not let it go to your head." Itachi said, his voice emotionless. Sasuke nodded again, then glared over Itachi's shoulder. Itachi looked over to see Madara was looking over at them, Tobi already left with his friends. He the walked over to them, ignoring the glare directed at him. "Itachi, we must leave now for the meeting and Sasuke, Kakashi was looking for you. Best not leaving him waiting." the oldest Uchiha stated, a smirk on his face at the look Sasuke gave him. "….Fine" he said, never taking the glare off his face. Sasuke then left, the fan club following close behind._

Present Time…….

"-achi, Itachi?" Itachi blinked, seeing the worried look on Kisame's face. "what was the question?" Itachi asked, no emotion on his face still. Kisame sighed, "never mind, but what did the Leader want? Or is the info confidential?" Kisame asked, deciding to change the subject. "just about the Hunter patrols" Itachi answered. It was a pain to find people who could hunt and kill vampires, so the Hunter patrols could only have a limited amount of people, 3-4 at the least. But just because they have the ability to kill one of these creatures, doesn't mean they can. Many good Hunters were lost, in many ways, and it wasn't easy to replace them. This is one of the main reason's the bloodline clans were so valued; people who had amazing abilities were being born into these clans and if trained correctly, could easily kill an A or B ranked vampire. Rankings for vampires went from D, C, B, A, S; D being the weakest, S being the strongest.

Kisame sighed, "that must have been an headache, any one we know die?" Itachi shook his head, "nothing to serious, just a few injured." Itachi said, taking a drink of the cooled coffee. Kisame sighed, "that's good to hear, a least we don't have to worry about replacing any body." he said, a bit of relief in his voice. The two men then drank the rest of their coffee in silence.

**Konoha City Apartments**

Naruto sighed, letting the other Obito close the door after him and Kabuto. They just got done baying for the 2 roomed apartment for the month and it wasn't fun dealing with an cranky landlady who he had woken up. Luckily, vampire charms work wonders and they ended up getting the room for half it's original price. "Naruto sir, I think you should go to bed now, the sun's almost up and you need your sleep after all that running." Obito said, after looking around the small apartment. Naruto nodded, "then you both should get some sleep as well, we all need to be in our best condition." the other two nodded, going to the other bedroom across from what Naruto could gather was his now. He went into the room, putting the small black massager bag on the old, beat up table near the twin size bed, with ugly red and green designs. Naruto said, striping down to his boxers and getting the bed, knowing things were about to get even more dangerous for him and his friends.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Dreamers: whoa, that was long! Plz review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dreamers: hello peoples!**

**Earth: hi.**

**Dreamers: here is chapter 3 for you, hope ya like it.**

**Earth: warnings were in the first chap, so if you no like, you no read.**

**Dreamers: and we thank ****nekocraziedchan**** for being our second lovely reviewer. Cookies for you!**

**Earth: and a Tobi plush and if you don't want it, Google it.**

**Dreamers: …. Is it just me or do we always say 'Google it'?**

**Earth: *shrugs* Dreamers doesn't own Naruto, only a laptop and a noodle. Now, lets start!**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Konoha: City Square**

Naruto sighed, finally finished eating his fourth bowl of pork flavored noodles. The two teens sitting besides the blonde couldn't help but sweat drop at the sight of the large, empty bowls on the table next to said blonde. "that was the best ramen I've ever taste!" Naruto exclaimed, rubbing his stomach contently, ignoring all the looks sent his and his friend's way. Kabuto sighed, pushing his glasses back up, then facing the blonde, who was paying for the for the food they ate. " Naruto, as much as I hate to say this, could you try and control yourself; Obito is already childish enough for us all, so could you at least act your age." Kabuto said, sounding a bit exasperated. Obito glared at the silver haired teen, his visible eye flashing red then went back to black. "why you- I'll have you know that I can be mature whenever I want!" Obito said, pointing at Kabuto.

Naruto chuckled, while Kabuto just rolled his eyes, "I know things are tense, but we also need to rest and relax for as long as we can. And after being stuck in that damn apartment for 3 days, I think we could use this chance out and get to know the area." Naruto said as the 3 left the ramen stand and started walking down the side walk. "we could have left the apartment earlier if _someone _hadn't misplace my pills" Obito said, glaring at Kabuto the second time that day. Kabuto shrugged, "I only make your light pills, _you're _the one who should keep up with them. After all, _you're _the only one of us that can't stand the sun." Kabuto said, but only loud enough for the other two could hear. "well sorry if I wasn't _born_ a vampire or turned by _magic_ like you guys were" Obito said, sounding very annoyed. Naruto sighed, looking up at the sky, seeing that if was afternoon. Vampires have existed for as long as any one can remember and have attacked humans for blood, which was what they feed off of, making them wanted enemies of Hunters. But what is not known, if fact, even some vampires don't even know, is that there are different types of vampires in the world. The most commonly known vampires are those who are turned by vampires that were turned themselves. These vampires usually have sickly pale skin, yellow eyes, and rely on instinct. These are the type that attack and kill mindlessly for food or if they feel threaten, as well as the ones who mostly try to spread vampirism. The next one, not well known and happens to very few, is if one is turned by a pureblood; a vampire who is born from a well know clan of vampires and are kept a secret. When one is turned by a pureblood, that new vampire still looks the same and keeps their personality, but can not go out in the sun unless they have taken special pills or sunscreen to keep them safe.

Another one that is extremely rare and hard to do is if one is by some time of ritual. Not many know how to do it and even less understand why it can, but if managed, one can create a vampire a little less then equal to that of a pureblood. These vampires can survive sunlight with out pills like purebloods and can still be like they were when human. They can't eat human food like purebloods can and they need blood more then one as well, but have a good control over it. The big differences between any pureblood vampire and any turned vampire it two things; their strength and the fact that they can control turned.

"Hunters, to the left" Obito said quietly, knocking Naruto back to reality as he saw to the left a teen with brunette hair with eyes that make you think he was blind, but wasn't, talking to another teen with black hair cut in a bowl shaped hair cut and weirdly shape eyes. Well…. Talking may not be the right term as the blacked haired teen kept shouting about 'the wonders of youth!" and other things. And the poor brunette looked like he was going kill something; most likely the teen right besides him. Naruto and company made their way in to a flower shop close by, hoping to go unnoticed by the Hunters. "whoa, dang, good thing the Hyuga is to busy with the guy in green spandex jumpsuit; before I was turned, I had fought one once and got my but handed to me on a golden plate." Obito said, breathing a sigh of relief. Kabuto raised an eyebrow, but said nothing; after all, what happened in Obito's past was his past and had nothing to do with him.

When the coast was clear, they left the shop, not knowing that they had been watched by a young teenage girl with long blonde hair and pale blue eyes at the counter.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Dreamers: ooooooooooo, who could it be? Review to find out XD**

**Earth: just review so she can write.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dreamers: hello my lovely readers! Isn't life wonderful? *does happy dance***

**Earth: …….. We thank Foxy Lover of 95 for the being the 3rd reviewer of the story and I give you a Sasuke plush.**

**Dreamers: I give cookies as always. XD and now to answer some questions:**

**kibethstar- I plan to finish this story, but I have no idea how long it will be, but I will try and finish it; and about Naruto? You'll find out later XD**

**diaryanjo- yep, you were right! Cookies and milk for you! And yes, I plan on introducing more characters as time goes on, but you'll have to read to find out who :3**

**Earth: ok, now that that's out of the way, we had warnings in the first chap, so no like, NO READ FOR LOVE'S SAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Dreamers: ………… I don't own the world or any of the characters in Naruto so please don't sue me, I don't want to be grounded or worst.**

**Earth: oh wow, we didn't say 'Google it' this time.**

**Dreamers: you just did.**

**Earth: ….. Start the dang chapter already.**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Underground: ANBU Lobby**

Sakura, a teen with long pink haired and light green eyes, sighed as she saw her crush, Sasuke Uchiha, walk by, as many other girls did. "Isn't Sasuke awesome?" she said dreamily to her friend Ten-Ten, a girl with brunette hair done in twin buns, brown eyes and was wearing Chinese like clothing. "I guess so, but Neji is way cooler" the brunette replied, knowing that the pink haired girl wasn't even listening, to busy watching her crush. Suddenly, a girl with long pale blonde hair and pale blue eyes to match, a smirk at home on her pretty face. "you think you've seen hot, wait till you see the pics of these hoties." the girl said, putting some pictures on the table where the other two girls were. "I don't want to stare at some pictures of hot guys, when the hottest guy is sitting over there, Ino-pig" Sakura said, thoroughly annoyed, but looked at the pictures with Ten-Ten none the less.

What Ten-Ten and Sakura saw through made both girls gape. The boys in the pictures weren't just hot, they were flaming _HOT_. The first one, who looked to be 19 or so, had long silver hair in a pony tail and wore glasses, but they didn't make him look geeky; in fact, they just made him look serious and cool. The next one, who looked to be 15 or younger, had hair that could rival Tobi's, but was a little longer and a bit sleeker; but what really stood out about him though was the white eye patch covering his left eye and his really creamy pale skin that looked really soft. The last, but most definitely not least was a teen who looked to be 16, give or take a few year, had amazing blonde hair that put the sun's rays to shame, a nice tan most girls could only dream about getting, and three whisker like birth marks on each of his cheeks. All in all, these three guys looked hotter then hell itself.

"oh, my god, these guys are sex gods!" Ten-Ten said, admiring the beauty of the three teens, many other girls and guys agreeing. By now, the table the girls were at was crowded with people who wanted to look at the pictures, some giving them their opinions about which guy they preferred. Things like "I like the black haired one the best, he reminds me of one of the Uchiha's" or "No, the blonde's the hottest" and even "I like the glasses wearing one, he looks so smart, yet so hot as well" were being heard around the table.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, can you please do your business some where else? Some people are trying to get some work done." someone said in a lazy like tone. Every one looked up to see a silver haired man, with a mask that covered half his face, along with his left eye, reading a little orange book that made most females glare at him. "awww, come on guys, lets go some where else." was heard, while others said good bye to the silver haired man, who was known as Kakashi, then left. Kakashi then went over to Sasuke, sitting down next to him. "you, Tobi, Anko, and Kiba got next patrol, so please make sure you control yourself and follow orders; don't want Anko to kill you and knowing how crazy she is, she will." the masked man said, still with his easy going tone, despite the warning he gave. Sasuke didn't say any thing, only nodding, showing that he heard the man, then leaving the man alone with his book.

**Konoha: atop the buildings**

Naruto sighed, waiting for his friends to finished hunting for their meal. Naruto already drank his required blood amount last week, so he wouldn't have to worry about hunting for about a month, but his friends weren't as control as he was. Kabuto needed blood about every two weeks, while Obito needed once every week and it wasn't a good idea if they went without for very long. Naruto sighed, a bit tense so that, if needed, he could be ready to fight or flee if an enemy came upon him. Naruto then stiffened, suddenly feeling the presents of other vampires, knowing they weren't his friends. He listened carefully, sensing their location and wondering what would happen next. He made no move to show he had found out about them, waiting for them to make the next move.

"Naruto! We're ba- whoa!" Obito exclaimed, till he was interrupted when he dodged a bone like spear. Both him and Kabuto then were beside Naruto faster then a regular human, all three back to back.

"damn Kimimaro, you misses the pieces of trash." an annoyed female voice said from no where. Suddenly, six people came out of nowhere, surrounding the other three. Naruto and the others couldn't see who they were, probably because of some shadow ability, but they didn't need to see them to know who they were.

"it seems you three have gotten stronger then when we last met. Mr. Namikaze, if you agree to come with us calmly, you will be unharmed and your body guards will live." a soft, but strong voice said, as Kimimaro, a man with long white hair, with pale skin to match, soft green eyes, and two red dots on his forehead.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "hmm, let me think, no way in hell Kimimaro!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing down a smoke bomb for a quick getaway. This was the start of a dangerous race, each team throwing and dodging weapons and attacks with inhuman grace, getting a bruise or a scratch here and there. Obito then stopped cursing under his breath, "Damn! We got Hunters below us and we can't jump from this building without catching their attention. Teleporting won't help us here either since the sound could easily follow our trail in the shadows, making them catch us easier." Obito said, looking over at the other two, worry and frustration clear on his face.

"Mr. Namikaze, as you can see, you are trapped. Which will you chose? Life or death?" a voice from the shadows on other side of the building said, as six figures slowly walked up to the other tree. Naruto looked at both Kabuto, then at Obito, smiling when he saw the looks in their faces and eyes. Naruto the looked at the enemy others before him, a smirk on his face.

"thanks for the offer, but I'd rather die free, then live as a slave for a snake." he said, as him and his friends jumped from the building to the ground.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Dreamers: Cliffy!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Earth: review plz.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dreamers: T-T …… home work is evil. *gloom***

**Earth: …. Any way, thank you for reviewing XxMadhatter-NojokerxX, and all the others who have kept up with that *points to the gloomy Dreamers* of an author. Updates will come slower during the week, so plz be patient**

**Dreamers: …………. I no own Naruto or anything, warnings were in the first chap, so no like, no read plz. Also, if any one knows, how do you reply to reviews?**

**Earth: any ways, let the story begin!**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Konoha: section 24-C**

"Damn! Don't these blood suckers know when to quit?" a messy haired brunette with red tattoos on his cheeks complained, while he killed another vampire with his claw like hands. A large white dog was by the teen's side, barking when ever another vampire appear and even killing a few with his teeth. "good one Akamaru! That'll show those vamps!" the teen said, petting the dog's, Akamaru, head when he saw that their were no more vampires. "Kiba, just finished?" a female voice asked, make said Kiba turn.

"yes Miss. Anko, Akamaru and me got four of the 17 spotted vamps, the other two went after the rest." Kiba said, smirking as he talked, starting to scratch Akamaru's head.

Anko was a beautiful woman with purple hair done in a pony tail that went a bit above her head, the rest framing her face, her lavender colored eyes showing excitement. "all right, we'll go meet them now." she said, just about to start walking again, till she heard a familiar voice. "Tobi did a good job! Tobi got rid of 6 vampires!" an excited Tobi exclaimed, skipping up towards them with a disgruntled Sasuke in toe. "I got the remaining 7, so that totals the 17 vampires that were spotted in the report" Sasuke said, leaning against a near by wall. "Great! Now we ca-" Anko didn't get to finish as they heard a loud crash behind them. The group then went into defensive stance, waiting to see what would come out of the dust before them.

When the dust cleared, Naruto looked around, seeing that both his comrades were ok, he then went to see the strength of the hunters before him. The only one who was a threat to them was the purple haired woman, but even she couldn't take them on, but seeing that they were a bit injured and out numbered right now, and not to mention that the Sound wouldn't give up just like that and would most likely follow after them didn't improve the situation by an means. "….hi" Obito said, hesitating a bit and making every one sweat drop.

Before the hunters could even reply, the 7 of them were then surrounded by more than 20 vampires. "use the weaker ones to not only slow us down, but to also distract the Hunters. Pretty clever." Kabuto said thoughtfully, but with a slight edge to his tone, as he and Obito got in a defensive stance as well. "even if the Hunters agree and fight with us, we'd only be making ourselves tired and injured. Easy pickings for the Sound Six." Obito said dryly, waiting for an attack.

"guess that means only one thing" Naruto said, looking at his friends faces, seeing that each of them nodded as they understood. "Hunters!" Kabuto said, as him and his friends slowly walked over to them, but making sure not to leave an opening. "we can't all take on this many vamps without straining ourselves and there are many more waiting to come out. Do you think you could call another patrol to help us out?" when Kabuto had finished, the three were right next to the four Hunters.

Anko bit her lip, these guys felt similar to vampires, but seemed a lot more…powerful, like they were in a league of their own. _But they couldn't be_Anko thought, _vampires lie heavily on their instincts and besides, these guys don't even look like vampires…_

"as much as I like standing around, I think our fanged friends here are getting a little bored here, so you might want to decide what to do, but take your time, relax." Obito said, sarcasm heavy in his voice at the last bit. Anko then noticed that the vampires were getting restless, meaning they would attack soon. Anko sighed, knowing what she would have to do, but that didn't mean she would have to like it. "I can call in backup, but it may take a bit for them to come, any ideas on what to do till then?" Anko asked, hating that she had to do this. "are you and your group fast?" the blonde asked, his eyes looking over each member of the Hunter's group. Before Anko could answer, the vampires surrounding them then decided to attack.

Sasuke had his blade up and ready, Anko had her twin blades up as well, Kiba had his claws ready while Akamaru got his back and Tobi readied his shield. But before a single attack hit, all the vampires in mid air suddenly fell, turning into dust. "Run! NOW!" Obito yelled, grabbing Tobi, who was the closest to him, by the arm then started running through the opening, the other's following close behind. "what the hell was that?!" Kiba asked, amazed at what just happened earlier.

Kabuto chuckled, "you call yourself a hunter, yet you've never heard of Minute Mines?" he asked, smirking at the embarrassed look on Kiba's face. Sasuke and Anko narrowed their eyes, Minute Mines weren't easy to use at all, for not only did one need good aim, you also needed to throw them fast, other wise you'd get blown up yourself. And not only did the silver haired teen do that, he also threw so many at a time and didn't even miss a target. "these people are just full of surprises" Anko muttered under her breath, but still watching out for vampires.

The group mostly ran, but would cut down any vampires that got in their path, cleaning the way yet again. That was, till they became surrounded once again; only this time, it was on a bridge. It was a one made for bikers, but was off limits for the moment, so they wouldn't have to worry about any one getting hurt or worse, but they were still trapped. The water was really cold since it was autumn now and since vampires can't stand water, cold water especially, Hunters the same, after all, they are still human. Not to mention that a lot of vampires guarded the exits, only made sure to trap them even more. Things were defiantly not good.

"what's taking your people so long?" Naruto asked, watching the vampires surrounding them.

"it'll take them awhile, after all, it's not like we're the only one's who need backup." Anko said, stressing out a bit.

"Tobi doesn't like this" Tobi whined, looking at the vampires surrounding them.

"hmmm, that does it, no more mister nice guy!" Obito said, getting in the front. "every one, what ever you do, don't look in to my eyes, I can't guarantee you'll be able to live if you do." he said, his right eye starting to turn crimson and his pupils turning into the shape of a triangle with three holes in it. He then took off the eye patch over his left eye, showing that it was already complete and the pupil was spinning around. "Mangekyo Sharingan!" Obito yelled, getting eye contact with the vampires. The Hunters stared in shock, especially Tobi and Sasuke, as they saw the Sharingan to its fullest power. "kill the others, except me and the six behind me." Obito ordered.

The vampires then started fighting each other, following what Obito said, seemly under a trance. While the vampires fought each other, Obito seemed a little unsteady, almost falling if his friends didn't catch him. Slowly, his eyes went back to normal, except his left eye, which merely stopped spinning. "I knew you were powerful, but I never thought you would be this strong Obito" Kabuto said, clearly impressed. Obito chuckled half-heartily, but was clearly tired. "haven't done that in a while, better start working on it." he said, putting his eye patch back in place. He then suddenly looked in a direction, his eyes widening a bit, "more Hunters are on the way and we lost the Sound some where when we were running. I think we should be heading off now." Obito said, obviously wanting to get out of there. Naruto looked at Kabuto, who nodded, helping Obito stand. "thank you for the help, but we must be going now, good bye" Kabuto said as him, Naruto, and Obito suddenly disappeared right before the Hunter's very eyes.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Dreamers: … finished….**

**Earth: review plz! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Dreamers: *hooked up on life sport***

**Earth: … *pulls the plug* the author is useless, but she did manage to update, so I guess that counts for something.**

**Dreamers: *soul flies out* Homework is evil T^T**

**Earth: *sighs* Dreamers doesn't own anything but a laptop and a cardboard box and warnings were in the first chap.**

**Dreamers: because I have so many wonderful reviews, I'll give them out a shout out from beyond the grave.**

little prince ryo- **thank you so much XD I'll try and update as soon as I can**

xxSnowxxAngelxx- **thank you and don't worry, all will be explained :3 **

itachisgurl93- **thank you, I hope you continue to like it **

**And to all my faithful reviewers who were with me in the beginning, I thank you as well.**

**Earth: now, on with the show as they say**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Underground: ANBU Infirmary **

Itachi sighed, looking over at his brother and Tobi, who were getting treated for the wounds they had received in battle. He still had problems believing what they said, but they had two other witnesses and proof.

_A hour and thirty-five minutes earlier…_

_Itachi and his team had just finished getting rid of the vampires in the park when they got the call from Anko for backup. "we are needed at the bike bridge, Anko and her team need help." Itachi said, getting Kisame and Zetsu's attention. Zetsu was one of the few people that Itachi could trust with his life and extremely loyal as well. Interestingly, Zetsu was one of the most unusual looking people that Itachi met in ANBU, seeing that he had one half of his body white and the other half black. Not only that, he also had a split personality disorder, which wasn't strange since that was passed down from his family._

"_alright, can't wait." Kisame said, smirking. Kisame was one of the few battle loving people in the ANBU that was high ranked, since most of them had to be demoted because they….. Didn't pay attention to who they killed….._

_Zetsu nodded, "lets go and get it over with" Zetsu said as they all headed for where Anko's team was. Along the way, Madara and Kakashi joined them, nodding at Itachi, who nodded back. Kakashi, Zetsu and Kisame looked at each other, all knowing that it would be in their best interest to leave both Uchiha's alone. When they got there, they noticed that three people were leaving. "thank you for the help, but we must be going now, good bye" a silver haired teen said as he was helping another teen with black hair stand. Beside them was a blonde haired teen who look somber. 'beautiful' was the thought Itachi had when he saw the blonde, whose bright blue eyes seemed to glow. Suddenly, they three disappeared in the shadows, as if they were never there, as if they were shadows themselves. _

"_Damn! Look at all the bloodsuckers!" Kisame said, seeming impressed. It was only then that Itachi looked at the rest of the bridge, noting that only a few vampires were alive, but seemed like they were under a trance. "Kisame, Kakashi, get rid of the rest, Zetsu, check the surrounding area for more of them" Itachi ordered, the said people doing what they were told as Itachi and Madara went to see their brothers. "is everything alright?" Madara asked, as him and Itachi looked over at the shocked faces of their brothers. Anko filled them in all how they were surrounded, then were chased, then finally, what she saw. "…and then we were trapped on the bridge, then suddenly, the dark haired one took off his eye patch and said…" Anko hesitated, wondering how she could tell them what happened next. She didn't need to worry though, since Tobi had it covered, "the eye patch guy suddenly yelled out 'Mangekyo Sharingan!" Tobi was shocked, Tobi couldn't believe it when the vampires did what he said immediately. Tobi thought that only cousin Itachi and brother could do that." Tobi said, sounding excited._

_Itachi blinked, shocked to hear this; didn't all but him, his brother, and his two cousins die in that attack that killed their family? "…Anko, write the full report of what happened tonight, don't even leave a single detail out, but first, go to the infirmary." Madara said, seeming to be in thought. Anko nodded, her and the rest of her team heading to get looked at. When the area was showed to be clear, they cleaned up the bodies and blood, making what happened on the bridge never did._

Now…

Itachi sighed, getting himself some medicine for the head ach he was having. It was going to be a long night.

**Konoha: condemn building**

Naruto sighed, getting his wounds treated was always not easy for him, since he hated staying still, much to Kabuto's annoyance. "there, finished, but don't move around, at least until tomorrow….. Obito… you sure you're okay?" Kabuto asked, looking over at his comrade with worry and a bit of something else that made Naruto smile. "I'm fine, just got to res my eyes, I haven't done that in a while, so it'll take a while for me to be in top condition." Obito said, oblivious to Kabuto's gaze. Kabuto shifted uneasily, looking like he wanted to ask something, but not knowing how, which Obito noticed. "if you want to know, yes, I use to be an Uchiha, till I was turned by that snake bastard. I had originally lost my left eye, but thanks to the wonders of being a vampire turned by a pureblood, it slowly regenerated back. Of course, it's a permanent Sharingan, so I have to cover it or people will know who I'm related to. Plus it gives me a terrible head ach after a while." Obito explained, sighing a bit.

"oh….would you like me to get you something for the head ach?" Kabuto asked, seeming a bit more comfortable, but sill uneasy. Obito smiled, shaking his head, "no need, the pain goes away after awhile, but I need to practice with it more, can't have me being a dead weight when we go up against even tougher bastards." Obito said, sounding more like his old self, making both Naruto and Kabuto smile. Naruto then frowned, a thought coming to mind, "we need to keep moving and we're going to have to have someone keep watch when we sleep. We're also going to have to train harder as well." Naruto said, knowing this had to be brought up. The other two sobered, nodding as well, "we've also made ourselves known by the Hunters now, what do we do now? They're obviously be interested in Obito, try to find us." Kabuto said, sounding worried. Obito seemed to be thinking, when suddenly his face lit up, as if he had an idea, "maybe we should let them." he said, sounding pretty smug.

"what?!" Naruto and Kabuto exclaimed, turning to the former Uchiha, wondering if he used to much energy. Obito nodded, looking extremely serious, "maybe it's time the Hunter's learn what's really going on; let them in on this god damned war." Obito said, his voice dead serious.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dreamers: yo peoples! I'm alive!**

**Earth: don't you mean 'its' alive?**

**Dreamers: -_-…………. You are so mean………..**

**Earth: *smirks* ha-ha-HA!**

**Dreamers: any ways, I thank:**

**NoNameNeeded****- thank you, I'm glad you like the story ….. I didn't know about the rule of paragraph *sweat drop* I'll try and make sure I don't make the same mistake again.**

**Kuronueslover****- thank you for the complement *smiley face* you'll find out later in the story who's what, but I think if you pay attention to all the clues, you can tell who is what.**

**And all my other lovely reviews as well, thank you!**

**Earth: *cell phone rings, answers it* hello? Huh-uh…….. What! Oh noes! Dreamers! Your lap top will be taken to the hospital tomorrow! It'll need to stay for a week!**

**Dreamers: O.O oh no….. I'll have to write as much as I can! *turns to readers* I'll try and write as much as I can today! I no own anything and warnings in the first chap! Enjoy!**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- **

**Underground: ANBU Mess hall**

Sasuke sighed, he was really confused and he didn't like it. It had been a week since that patrol with Anko and the others and still, there was nothing else new to hear. They didn't have any information on those three, didn't even get any of their names! All he knew was that those guys were vampires but were….sane and powerful, much more powerful. Not to mention that one of them had the Sharingan and could actually use it to it's fullest. Sasuke could nearly scream with frustration, but made sure his mask of indifference was up, not wanting to show Madara his weakness.

He gritted his teeth at the mere thought of the man, who only saw people as pawns and wanted power. Sasuke knew the man was power hungry, but knew he would never betray the ANBU; after all, Tobi was loyal to it. Even though Sasuke never trusted the man, he could trust Tobi, who was the most trusted person there was and who Madara actually had a soft spot for, though no one but him and Madara knew. Sasuke had found out by accident when Madara had risked his life for his brother, who was unconscious at the time. Madara had threatened Sasuke, making the young teen promise not to tell any one, which Sasuke grudgingly kept.

"Sasuke, may you please follow me to meeting room 6, your presence is required." Neji said, getting Sasuke out of his thoughts. He nodded, following the blind-looking Hunter. When the got to the room, Sasuke noticed the few people in there; Anko, Kiba and his dog, Tobi and his brother, who got a glare out of Sasuke, his own brother, Itachi, and Kakashi, with his mask down to show the implanted Sharingan eye. Sasuke could help but wonder who had given him that eye, but thought them dead by now.

"we finally got a lead on the three vampires, Kiba, the pictures." Anko said, taking the pictures from the dog boy and putting them on the table. Sasuke looked at the pictures, seeing that they were indeed the vampires from that night, but was able to see all the details now. He ignored what Kiba was saying, something about how he found the pictures. But their was one startling thing about the pictures was one certain detail. "…the sun is shining in the pictures…" he said, a bit surprised. The reaction was instant, every one taking a picture, amazed by that detail they missed. "………I think… I think I know this kid…" Anko said slowly, pointing out the black haired one.

Sasuke noticed the reactions on each of the older generations faces change, each different. Kakashi's was the most interesting, his face a mixture of shock and denial. Sasuke wondered how the older people knew him.

**Konoha, ramen stand**

Naruto sighed, finishing 5 large bowls of noodles, the paying. After all the training they went through, Naruto needed this and enjoyed the small freedom for awhile. Him, Kabuto, and Obito had been training for the past week and also wondering how they would be able to talk with the ANBU with out getting into a fight. Naruto sighed, wishing for the good old days when he didn't have to worry about snake bastards and their evil minions coming after you just because you were a pureblood vampire and happened to have two very powerful friends who could kick ass. Naruto sighed, yeah, those days were long since over.

Suddenly, Naruto sensed a familiar presence, a friendly on at that. He could help but smile when he recognized it, not even caring when said person sat beside him, Kabuto and Obito not even noticing him. He saw the red head from his side vision, his turquoise eyes staring at Naruto. Naruto chuckled, "good to see you're well, Gaara." Naruto said, a bright warmth in his eyes as he looked at his closest friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dreamers: ………. *looks around***

**Earth: COME REVEIWERS!!!! Get the author!!!!!!!! *chases Dreamers with other people***

**Dreamers: O.O I'm sorry!!!! School has been hell and my muse decided she wanted a vacation, so there! **

**Here are the reviewers we'd like to thank.**

**alexa-catta123****: about Gaara? You're going to have to wait and read to find out. And yes, I have noticed that Itachi is usually the vampire, that's why I switched it up a bit. XD**

**Lil Nizzer****: sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry and thanks for the complement. **

**Tachi Kagahara****: sorry it took so long to up date *sweat drop***

**valentina knight valentine****: I finally up dated, so there you go.**

**Aroara Moon****: thank you for the complement… what's the Vampire devison?**

**FastlyFadingIntoDarkness****: thank you, and I was always a big fan of Kabuto and Obito, so I decide I wanted these to be the people Naruto was friends with.**

**debsdragons****: thank you and I up dated, so no worries :3 **

**RoseLivingInDarkness****-thanks, and I'll try making my chapters longer**

**afallenheart****- I'm updating, I'm updating**

**Earth: *catches Dreamers* we got the author!!!!! Now let us be off.**

**Mysterious Person: Dreamers does not own Naruto~ he, he, he…..**

* * *

**Abandon building**

Gaara knew Naruto wasn't the brightness person there was, but he wasn't stupid, at lest, he thought so, till Naruto told him what he planned. "….. did Orochimaru finally drive you crazy with all this chasing around, or did these two do it for him?" Gaara asked, wondering what had gotten into his friends mind. "Gaara! No, I haven't gone crazy and it is a good idea; if we get the slayers on our side, we have a better chance at winning. Right now, we're at a stale mate and both sides have taken heavy losses. The Hunters may be the key to stop the snake bastard for good."

"or the key to his victory; Orochimaru is a clever bastard and can get many people to fight for him, even when his goals are so wrong. He could have the Hunters twisted around his finger and make them do his dirty little jobs for him, and they would believe they did the right thing." Gaara retorted.

"then why hasn't he done that yet? Hmm? Because slayers are not stupid or easy to fool, and even he would have problems with them. Besides, like you said, he can do that and much more, but the thing is when? Every one knows the Hunters will be involved sometime soon, we're just going to make it happen sooner rather than later." Naruto shot back, leaving them both to stare at each other.

Gaara sighed, there was no getting around Naruto when he was being so stubborn, and the more he thought about it, the more it was starting to make since. It was a pretty good plan, save for a few rough spots here and there. Gaara sighed, he'd been doing that a lot lately, probably had something to do with his fellow blonde pureblood.

"alright, I'll help, but how are we going to approach them with out them wanting to kill us? I don't think they're be nice if we just walk straight up to them" Gaara said, showing he was for the plan.

"don't worry, we're going to surprise the Hunters by coming up to them in daylight, with a crowd around; not only that, but they're seen us before, they can not touch us until we are even with there men that we saved. Besides, they're probably interested in me and you don't kill something you want to know about." Obito said, getting Gaara to nod. Gaara was one of the few people who knew about Obito's past and helped him when they needed it. He was also Naruto's childhood friend and had a soft spot for the blonde.

"so" Gaara looked up at Naruto, who was the one who spoke, "why do we have the honor of meeting the Pureblood Prince of the Desert?" Naruto said, his tone joking, but his eyes showed curiosity. Gaara sighed, knowing he would have to explain now. "I've been targeted…. I went to your father, but I found out that you have been as well, so I decided to try and find you…. May I please join your group?" Gaara asked, hating how he felt so helpless. Naruto smiled sadly, nodding his consent, "sure, the more the merrier they say." Naruto said.

"hey, um, not that I want to interrupt this moment here, but when should we introduce ourselves to the hunters?" Obito asked.

Naruto looked at his group, now one more person more, looking thoughtful. "how about we go now?"

**ramen stand**

Itachi sighed, he had no idea how he got into this situation. _Oh yeah _he thought, _no one else would go with __**them**_. He then looked at his family, well, what was left of it, wishing he could be any where else. Tobi was playing with his food, like usual, Sasuke didn't even touch his food, choosing to glare at Madara instead. The man being glared at was just calmly eating the noodles, but would smirk at Sasuke every now and then. Itachi sighed, he didn't order any thing, since he wasn't hungry. At lest he didn't have to sit between Tobi and Madara; Sasuke was, Itachi was sitting next to Madara, with a few seats open at his left. He was going to have to kill Guy for giving Tobi the idea that they should eat together come lunch.

Meanwhile…

The vampires were simply walking through the street, walking to the Ramen stand, since Naruto said the he would at lest like to meet the Hunters with a full stomach, besides, they might meet some on the way there.

Naruto then suddenly stopped, his eyes widened as he saw four very powerful Hunters at the Ramen stand. "all right guys, this is it, lets get it over with." Naruto said to the group, as they got closer to the stand.

Itachi stiffen, as did the rest of his family, they all felt the presence of something very strong, and very dangerous. "large bowl of beef ramen please!" Naruto said cheerfully, sitting right next to a Hunter, who was extremely hot, but Naruto didn't glance at him more then once, making sure the Hunter didn't know that he even knew what he was. The others in his group merely sweat dropped. The Hunters on the other hand didn't know what to think.

After five bowls of ramen, Naruto was finally full. He leaned back in his chair, relaxing abet, but not fully. "man, these noodles are awesome!" Naruto exclaimed. Kabuto sighed, "I'm sure they were, but could, I don't know, LEARN some manners!" Kabuto near shouted. "he's right, I nearly want to throw up, and I'm sure those Hunters over there agree with me" Obito said, giving the vampires an excuse to look at the hunters.

Itachi stiffen, he felt Madara did as well. He looked at the blonde before him, whose blue eyes held a dim sparkle in them, but were still breath taking. _beautiful _was the thought Itachi thought as he looked the blonde over. Naruto was looking at the Hunter before him, liking what he saw. The guy was lean, but had nicely tone muscles here and there. His skin was a cream smooth pale color, making Naruto wonder how it tasted. _bad Naruto, you can not think this, even though this guy is incredibly sexy and hot and-gah! _Naruto stopped that train of though, knowing nothing good would come of it, so he just continued to look the guy over and NOT look at his skin. He noticed the guy had long hair that went to his mid back tat was put into a lose ponytail. He looked away from the guy's hair, before he did something stupid, like pull his fingers through it just to see if it was as silkily smooth as it looked. But the guy's eyes, now they were gorgeous. A deep, rich crimson color that rivaled the very color of blood.

_oh god, I think I'm going to melt_, Naruto thought as he looked at the guy before him.

"oi! Tobi didn't know vampires could blush!" Tobi said. This comment made Naruto realize he was blushing and checking out a Hunter, which was defiantly NOT something he should do. Naruto covered his embarrassment with a cough, and in the process looked away from the sexy Hunter right next him.

Itachi, himself just realizing what he was thinking, looked away from the vampire beside him, turning his gaze to the younger two family members. He only glanced at them for a bit, then went back to looking at the vampire group. After a while of observing the other vamps, he turned his eyes to the blonde, only to meet the amazing blue eyes the other had. Itachi almost lost his composer, but managed to remember himself.

"… I am Itachi Uchiha, would you four please come with us to a more private place? We have much to talk about" Itachi said, making sure that his voice held no emotion at all.

Naruto looked at the others, seeing them nod their consent. "we will come with you, but remember, you are in our dept, so you can not harm us until it has been repaid." Naruto said, remembering what Obito told him about the Hunter Laws.

The hunters were surprised that the Vampires knew about there laws, but made sure not to show it. Who knew what they know? After all, they did have someone who knew how to use the Sharingan to it's fullest power. Who knew what the others could do?

Itachi got up, followed by the rest of his family, as the vampires got up slowly, the blonde being the last to stand. They stared at each other for a while, before Itachi spoke once more to them.

"Then please, follow us" he said as he led the vampires down the street.

* * *

**Dreamers: *comes out from under a rock* thank you all for reading, so if you could, please review, they keep me living…. Literally…**

**Earth: *comes out of no where* GET THE AUTHOR!!!!!!!!!!**

**Dreamers: O-O;;;; that's my cue *starts to run***

**Mysterious Person: if anyone has any ideas for the story or a pairing who would like to see, say so in your review. He, he, he, he…….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dreamers: *looks around, then comes out slowly* hi peoples! I'm still here and kicking, sorry for the chapter delay, but here it is. XD**

**For those who are reading this, I have a little vote for the pairings that will be in the story; Itachi and Naruto is a must, but you can decide who you want to be seme or uke XD or if you want them to have a threesome. And no touching Kabuto or Obito, I do have plans for those two. **

**Here are the pairing choices:**

**Itachi/Naruto/Madara-**

**Or just Itachi/Naruto- **

**Gaara/Sasuke-**

**Gaara/Neji-**

**Kyuubi/Shukaku-**

**Kyuubi/?-**

**Shukaku/?-**

**Madara/Sasuke **

**Pairing that were in the past are acceptable as well. If a pairing you like isn't up there, suggest it in your review.**

**WARNING: I am doing this vote to help me decide pairings I may or may not use. Also, I may not do a certain pairing just because it got a lot of votes (if it gets more then 30 then I'm doing that). **

**Earth: *was behind Dreamers the whole time* good, you're updating, keep it up and I'll let you live *walks away***

**Dreamers: TT-TT here are the reviewers that care. *suddenly Itachi appears***

**Itachi: *looks around* why am I here?**

**Dreamers: Earth went to the spa and I need help**

**Itachi: I agree**

**Dreamers: hey!**

**Itachi: hn**

**Dreamers: anyways:**

**bloodyhunter****- don't worry, I have plans**

**Lil Nizzer****- thank you for your concern, I appreciate it…. And ok.**

**Itachi: *glares at Nizzer***

**Dreamers: anyways;**

**afallenheart****- don't worry, I'm updating**

**Favrite of Chaos****- *giggle* I like that too, and I can't wait either.**

**alexa-catta123****- thank you for your suggestions!**

**little prince ryo**- **thank you for your help **

**diaryanjo**- ***giggle* that interest me, don't worry, I don't have to run for a while.**

**itachisgurl93**- **thanks for the review lovely.**

**xxSnowxxAngelxx**** - I'll try not to take too long.**

**herejust2randr**** - thank you very much**

**shiro to kuro****- thank you and don't worry, there's a reason you haven't seen Naruto fight yet **

**bluecrystal angel**-** thank you and yes I am**

**hotanilover**** - I'll try, and I better get to writing so you don't go a starving.**

**Echo Uchiha****- ummm, sorry you thought that…. **

**demonkira****- thank ya! And thanks to you, I have a place to hide now :D**

**Mischievious Kitsune****- hmmm, sounds ok, but remember to vote! *grins evilly* like I said, I have plans for those two.**

**aylbro****- thank you and I can't wait to see their reactions too!**

**Itachi: ….Dreamers doesn't own Naruto….. I do *smirk***

* * *

**Underground: ANBU lobby**

After going through a series of passage ways, the Hunters and their Vampire companions for the trip finally arrived at the headquarters for the ANBU. Naruto whistled, "Damn! This place is huge!" Naruto exclaimed, looking all over the place, while his friends sweat dropped at his antics. Itachi wanted to chuckled at the blonde Vampire's antics himself, but made sure to show no emotion; didn't want these vampires to know that he was capable of emotion.

"Yo! Itachi! Where have you be-" Kisame said, but cut himself off when he saw the vamps. He, like the others, was confused by the energy they had, so similar to the every day vampire they met, but seemed so much smarter and stronger.

"hi! I'm Naruto, nice to meet you." Naruto said, holding his hand out. Kisame warily shook the vampire's hand, giving Itachi a 'what-the-fuck' look. Itachi just replied with a look that promised an explanation later. "so, will you guys take us to your leader?" Obito said, doing a cheesy imitation of an alien. Naruto chuckled, while the other two rolled their eyes at the raven hair vampire's antics. Itachi nodded to them, "we'll be in the meeting room soon." Itachi said, leading them to the said area.

* * *

**In a clearing somewhere**

"Kyuubi, come with us and I'm sure our master will let you serve him" a man said, a freaky smile on his face. A tall red haired man looked around, his crimson eyes filled with hate as he looked at the men before him. "those who follow that snake should die like the trash they are." the man said, taking out a long, deadly looking blade, dyed crimson by the countless people's blood who crossed him. All the men tensed, ready to spring on him.

They never got the chance.

When a sandy haired man with golden eyes and tanned skin walked into the clearing he sighed at what he saw. Blood and bodies were every where, some missing their appendages, like a foot or a head. "Kyuubi! You better have not got any blood in my sake or I'll castrate you!" the guy yelled at the man, now know as Kyuubi. Kyuubi rolled his eyes at that, wiping the blood off his sword with his shirt, adding to the bloody mess it already was, "don't worry Shukaku, your precious sake is alright, now get ready, we're moving again. Hopefully my little brother didn't destroy a town already." Kyuubi said, going in his tent to change and get ready to move. The sandy-haired man, Shukaku, groaned at that. "awww man, do we have to? I just started taking a liking to the local alcohol, besides, I thought you said we'd go when we got info on……" Shukaku trailed off, realizing why they were leaving.

Kyuubi smirked, coming out of his tent with some new clothes, "one of the men that attacked me just happened to mention, after a little bit of …..persuading, that my brother was in Konoha, yours too as well.." he said casually, the smirk never leaving his face. Shukaku chuckled, "wicked, well, what are we still doing around here? We got to get packing, no telling what those two will do in the Vampire Death Trap." he said, getting ready himself. Kyuubi watched his friend, amused. After a while, Kyuubi stiffened, and he felt unreasonably angry. He looked down on a severed head with raven black hair and that anger just intensified. When Shukaku came out with his stuff, he blinked when he saw Kyuubi slashing a severed head with dark hair repeatedly. It took him only a second for him to understand why his friend was angry, which made him amused. _"I feel sorry for the raven that caught Naruto's eye"._

* * *

**Some where in the ANBU**

Itachi shivered, looking over his shoulder, wondering where the sudden cold draft came from.

* * *

Naruto sighed, bored to death. They had been waiting to speak with the leader for a whole hour and were still left in the waiting room. Kabuto was reading a magazine that was on the table(every now and then, he would look over at Obito with either a soft look or an annoyed one) and Gaara was taking a small nap, which was rare for the insomniac. Naruto looked over at Obito, who was just as bored as he was. Their eyes meet, and after a silent conversation between the eyes, twin grins came alive on both their faces. Kabuto stopped reading and Gaara woke up when they felt the sudden chance in atmosphere in the room. They saw the trouble makers of the group get up and move the furniture in the room around a bit, giving them a wide open space. Kabuto and Gaara were on the sidelines, watching what was going to happen with interest and worry, they didn't want to pay for any damages.

After a bit of observing each other, Obito made the first move, throwing a few punches here and there. Naruto blocked each punch with precision, then delivering a punishing kick that would have hit Obito's face if he hadn't blocked it in time with his arms. He flinched at the pain in arms, seeing them start to bruise. He ignored the pain, backing away from Naruto to throw a few knifes at the blonde. Naruto moved out of the way, grabbing a few of the knifes in thin air and throwing them back at the owner. Only one knife hit Obito, which was in the leg. He took it out and threw in to the ground next to him; he wasn't bleeding, but his speed did decrease a bit.

This went on until Obito was to tired to fight, his stamina not as strong as Naruto's and the fact Naruto got more hits on him then he did on Naruto. "good job Obito! You lasted a lot longer then our last spar." Naruto complemented, proud at how strong his friend was. Not many turned vampires could get a hit on a pureblood, since their strength were at different levels, and sure, his friends have never beaten him before, but they did give him a challenge. Kabuto went over to his secrete crush, taking care of all his injuries, while Gaara went over to Naruto, whose wounds were healing at an abnormal rate, even for Vampires. "Naruto, have you heard from your family at all since you've been away at home?" Gaara asked. Naruto shook his head, "no, but I bet either Mom, Dad, or my brother are looking for me." Naruto said, shuddering as he said brother and making Gaara twitch. When Naruto said brother, it made him think of his own brother as well.

"I wonder how those two are doing…" Naruto said to himself.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Both Kyuubi and Shukaku sneezed, wondering who was talking about them and what it was about.

* * *

Suddenly, the door to the waiting room open, making all Vampires in the room turn towards it, ready for what ever came their way.

* * *

**Dreamers: well, here ya go, another chapter! I hope every one had good holidays!!!!!!!!….. This was mostly likely my longest chapter ever! **

**Itachi: hn….**

**Dreamers:….. Well, if any one has any ideas, please tell me, I could use all the help I can get.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dreamers: *looks both ways, then up, then down, then all around, till finally comes out.* Hi peoples, sorry I haven't updated in so long; life was being mean, my computer hated me, and I had a case of writer's block the size of the ocean!**

**Earth: we do not want to hear your sob story! Just get on with it!**

**Dreamers: Meany TT-TT … Anyways, the reviews!**

**Mischievious Kitsune- thanks you and your vote is noted.**

**Itachisgurl93- yes, WOOT indeed XD and thanks for the review**

**Tachi Kagahara- *sweat drop* I'm sorry, I'll try to stop making cliffhangers **

**DiaryAnjo or RisingSunRemix- thank you and your vote is noted**

**Afallenheart- I am updating now…**

**XxSnowxxAngelxx- yeah, incest is a no, no (next time, could you be more specific with your vote, I couldn't tell which one you were voting for) **

**MadMonki- you'll see, and a few of your pairings would be amusing to see, but I think Kyuubi would just freak Sasuke out**

**Demonkira- thank you ^^ … Kyuubi is… Complicated…**

**Lil Nizzer- thank you, and your suggestion is taken seriously (Madara and Tobi are Itachi and Sasuke's cousins) **

**AmayaNight- thank you, but sorry, I have it that they were just good friends**

**hypersreak**- **thank you for your review! I thought it would be more interesting if they were brothers XD **

**XxTaintedxDaggerxX****- thank you, I will try not to keep you waiting **

**wolfhowlsatmidnight****- thank you XD**

**Sara Blake****- I'm not evil, just insane w and thank you XD and the brothers are not only overprotective, but they're also homicidal XD****Ryu Pendragon****: Thanks for the vote!**

**Slyver Thief****: I update now…**

**Rin Eve Klein****: Thank you! **

**Shadows Curse****: ;u; Thank you so much, but really, there are better fan fics that have nicer grammar, definite plots, and more engaging characters. **

**Gjoyce95****: Thank you!**

**Darklife21****: Thank you, and it's not at the moment.**

**RESULTS OF VOTING SO FAR!**

**Itachi/Naruto/Madara- 2**

**Itachi/Naruto- 4**

**Kyuubi/Shukaku- 2**

**Neji/Gaara- 2**

**Gaara/Sasuke- ….I don't know….**

* * *

**ANBU guest room**

Naruto, Obito, Kabuto, and Gaara entered their room quietly, each going to one of the four beds. After making sure no one could hear then and that the door was locked, Naruto and Obito could not hold it anymore.

They burst out laughing.

"Did… did you see the looks on their faces? HA! HA! That-at was rich" Obito managed through his laughter. Naruto couldn't even speak through his laughter.

"Well, at least the meeting went okay, and guys, please, act your age!" Kabuto exclaimed, a vein threatening to pop. After a few more rounds of laughter, and Kabuto's threats, Naruto and Obito finally calmed down.

"Sorry Kabuto, but the looks on their faces was funny, you have to admit that." Naruto said, still chuckling a bit.

"Shouldn't you two be more worried about whether or not they will help us?" Gaara said, leaning against the wall.

That made every one sober as the all went over the meeting in their heads.

_Few hours ago…_

_The group of vampires followed the blue haired woman with a paper flower in her hair to a set of huge double doors._

"_The leader and the council are right through these doors, along with their body guards. I trust you don't plan on doing anything that would harm anyone?" the woman asked, her tone serious. _

"_Miss, if we wanted to, we already would have" Gaara said, his face showing no emotion, but his voice just spoke of unknown power._

_The woman stiffened, but nodded, and then opened the door to the council room. The room had all kinds of people in it; some looked like wealthy executives, while others looked like they came off the streets. _

_Naruto looked around the room with interest, noting that all the Uchiha were in the room. This would be an interesting meeting. _

_Sitting down at the only empty seats at the table, which had it to where all the hunters could see them, Naruto decided to start things off._

"_Well, lets start things off; what do you guys know about vampires?" Naruto asked as if he was wondering what type of weather they would have._

_Needless to say, this had everyone on there guards, the hunters looking over at the unknowns in front of them. Naruto noticed in particular a silver haired guy with one of his eyes covered was staring straight at Obito, who hadn't even noticed because he was starting to doze. _

"… _What we know about vampires is limited; they are pale, and have yellow eyes, along with being controlled by their instincts and a craving for blood. They can range from being very weak, to incredibly powerful." one of the Uchiha's said, this one looking like the oldest, yet still attractive._

'_**Are all Uchiha good looking?' **__Naruto thought, glancing at Obito from the corner of his eye. He couldn't help wanting to snort at the fact he was already asleep._

"_Well, I guess everyone starts somewhere, even if it's with the lowest of information." Kabuto sighed, his words causing many of the Hunters to twitch; obviously, the amount of information on vampires bothered them too, but to have it pointed out so bluntly…_

"_Alright then, I guess it's time for a little re-education lesson! And who better for it to come from then an ex-Hunter himself!" Naruto exclaimed, a little too cheerful, creeping a few of the Hunters out with the look that should have only belonged on a fox's face._

_Sneaking quietly over to Obito, Naruto got just right next to the messy-haired raven's ear, the deep breath he took the only warning for what he was about to do._

"_WAKE UUUUUUUUUUP!" the blond pureblood yelled into his friends ear._

"_ $##$ %&*" was yelled in response to this, Obito falling from his seat, rubbing his head._

_Naruto couldn't help but tsk at his friend, "And you kiss girls with that mouth? Shameful Obito." Naruto said, a look of a mock-disappointment on his face. But in reality, he was gauging everyone's reactions to Obito's name._

_The one's whose reactions were the most interesting were the Uchiha and the silver haired guy. Silver, as Naruto dubbed him in him mind, looked cross between denial and shock; the Uchiha weren't looking to hot either, at least, the older ones. The one who first spoke seemed shocked and wary; the one who Naruto had check out earlier seemed to be in as much as a state as him, but seemed more curious._

"_What was that for! I was having a very good dream!" Obito exclaimed/whined. _

"_We need you to explain about Vampires to the hunters in terms in which they can understand." Kabuto said, before Naruto could tease the Vampiric Uchiha._

_Obito sighed, getting back into his seat, not even making a sound as he did so._

"_Alright, but I'm only explaining once." Obito said, taking a breath before he went into what he knew was going to be a long explanation._

"_Okay, remember everything you know about Vamps? Forget it; it's way outdated and useless. There is not just one type of Vampire; there are in fact 4 types._

_First, the weakest, the turned by turned, the yellow eyed freaks. Since none of the information I have is new, I'll just skip them._

_Next, we have those turned by purebloods, which I'll explain about later. They look how they did before they were bitten, just with a bit more powers then they are used to having, and a little thirsty for blood. All abilities they had as a human also carry over as Vampires._

_The next ones we have are turned by… well, the best I could say is that the humans were turned by some sort of crazy, supernatural ritual. These Vamps are the second most powerful on the food chain, have way better control over their blood lust, and are just a whole lot more powerful. Also, the ritual can sometimes, if you are one hell of a lucky bastard, give you special abilities. The last, but most certainly the most deadliest and dangerous, the Purebloods. These guys have been alive longer then dirt, but I assure you, they do not look it. They have the whole vampire package, along with other unknown powers and abilities. But what makes them a lot more scary is the fact that they can control turned. And I don't just mean the little yellow eyed freaks; I mean, if you were turned, you can be controlled._

_Now, with this information, you've probably figured we're Vamps. To save time, I'll just tell you what each of us are. Kabuto, the silver haired four-eyes, if a vamp turned by ritual, I was turned by a pureblood, and Naruto, the blonde, and Gaara, the red-head, are purebloods. Did I leave anything out?"_

_Obito asked, looking a little winded at explaining so much._

_Looking at all the reactions around the room, Naruto thought Obito did a pretty good job._

_Some Hunters looked curious and/or thoughtful, while others looked like they wanted to stake them right where they sat._

"… _I have a feeling that we are not being told this because someone was feeling generous." the long haired Uchiha said, looking over at Naruto with a searching look; __**'Kami, did his eyes always look so smoldering, or was it just me?' **__Naruto thought, forcing himself to not blush._

"… _Sadly, you are correct. Over the last few months, a war broke out between vampires. Orochimaru, or Snake Bastard, as most call him, started the whole thing by taking powerful humans and turning them. Kabuto and Obito were both taken by the pedophile when they were young, and both were turned." Gaara explained calmly, ignoring the way how Kabuto tensed, while Obito seemed to develop a grim aura, a dark look in his eye. Both did not like to be reminded about there stay with the crazy bastard._

"_While this was frowned upon, no one could say anything about it; all humans had… willingly went through the change…" Gaara had said, before Obito grumbled._

"_More like trick and/or manipulate them into turning. Nothing in vampire law had anything against that…" Obito seemed to just sulk even more, a true Uchiha scowl on his face._

"_But it was when he started taking children and teens from pureblood families, as well as Hunter families that something had-" Gaara was saying, before he was interrupted._

"_WHAT! You're telling me that Bastard is the reason clan children from other villages have gone missing?!" one of the people at the table said, sounding outrage. But the man wasn't alone; a lot of the others in the room looked like they wanted to blow like a volcano any minute._

"… _Why would our children raise red flags though? I mean, Hunters kill vampires, why would our children equal to vampire children?" a man in the middle of the table asked, his voice powerful, deep, but soft in such a unique combination._

_Judging by the way everyone quieted down when he spoke, this man was either very respected, or the leader._

"_There are two reasons for that;", Naruto decided to answer this one, "one, it would risk the chance of drawling attention to us vampires, and two… have you ever wondered where your clan families abilities come from?" Naruto asked, amused._

_Looking around, Naruto saw that quite a few looked confused, while others looked between denial and shock. Looks like some hunters weren't idiots._

"_Simply put, all clan families have Vampire blood in their veins. While their blood is diluted enough to be human, the abilities, while weaker, stay with you." Naruto finished, feeling a bit proud of himself._

_It wasn't everyday that you get to shove people's beliefs away with the truth._

"_Anyway, back to what we were saying; when Orochimaru did that, and did not stop even when warned, a civil war broke out. Right now, both sides are at a stalemate, neither able to get an edge over the other." Kabuto said, finishing the previous conversation._

"… _and you would like us to give you an edge?" Leader Guy, as Naruto had dubbed him, asked._

_All Vampires nodded._

_It was quiet for a while, no one moving or saying anything, till finally, Leader Guy spoke again._

"_We will consider all that you have told us, and give you our answer as soon as possible. You may retire to your rooms." he said, standing up, everyone else, along with the vampires, doing so as well._

_The Vampires nodded respectively, then disappeared without a trace. _

_Flashback end…._

**Konoha ANBU apartments.**

Itachi didn't know what to think.

To have all that you knew turn out to be outdated wasn't something people wanted to hear. The other hunters in fact were questioning if what the four said was even true.

But there was something else that was bothering the Uchiha.

There were stronger vampires out there then level S.

While the others didn't realize that, Itachi did. And he knew it to be true; those four were a great example for it, especially Gaara and Naruto. Their auras were on a whole other level, even Madara would probably have troubles facing them.

Itachi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose; he could just imagine the training schedules and regimen their great Leader would put them through when he agreed to aid them.

Because, while few realized it, one of their Leader's abilities was to tell when someone was lying.

**Konoha Wall**

"So, this is where they're at? Never did have a chance to try the sake here; heard it's some of the best in the five nations."

"Tell you what, my partner in crime; who ever finds the our brothers first has to pay for all the food and drink the other has in the city."

"You're on!"

* * *

!**OKAY PEOPLE, SERIOUS ANNOUNCEMENT! **

_I seriously need a beta writer, because my grammar is stuck in the pits. And while I know what I want to have happen, I have problems in getting to the points I want. So I need someone to kick my ass in gear and help me….. Please?_

_**Earth: Otherwise, Dreamers will have no choice but to put this story up for adoption. Dreamers does not want to abandon this story, but as an extremely novice writer, they need all the help they can get. **_

_**Dreamers: Soooo…. *Does the puppy eyes* Anyone want to help me?**_


End file.
